La amistad, el trabajo duro y la victoria
by Dedicatus256
Summary: Es un día normal para Kamijou Touma hasta que recuerda que ha olvidado algo muy importante (one-shot)


Kamijou Touma y la monja conocida como Index caminaban por las calles del distrito 7. Ambos llevaban bolsas del supermercado en sus brazos.

"Hoy Touma me preparará algo delicioso " – tarareaba felizmente Index.

"Si, si" – decía el chico con pelo de punta – "Como recompensa por haberme ayudado a hacer las compras, Kamijou-san te preparará algo especial"

Era un día normal de sábado como tantos otros. Hacia un buen tiempo en Ciudad Academia este mediodía, el clima era muy agradable y Kamijou se sentía muy a gusto.

Al llegar al complejo de dormitorios donde vivían, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron hasta el último piso. Kamijou se ubicó frente a la puerta y sacó su llave, la colocó en la cerradura y cuando iba a girarla para abrir la entrada a su dormitorio, repentinamente se acordó de algo muy importante.

"¡Oh, no puede ser!" – Kamijou lucia muy alarmado – "¡Me olvidé completamente que hoy salía la JUMP!"

"¿?" – Index se siente confundida mientras mira a Kamijou, al mismo tiempo su estómago empieza a gruñir. La monja se siente enfadada al ver que su guardián sigue sin abrir la puerta – "Touma ¿Qué ocurre? Entremos para que puedas preparar la comida"

"Lo siento Index, realmente lo siento" – Kamijou se disculpaba mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinaba levemente su cabeza – "Debo encargarme de algo urgente, volveré en cuanto pueda"

Sin esperar la respuesta de la monja de cabello plateado, Kamijou colocó las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo, le entregó la llave a Index para que pudiera entrar al dormitorio y rápidamente abandonó la residencia de estudiantes.

/

Kamijou se apresuraba a través de las calles, si no se daba prisa ya no quedaría ningún ejemplar de la JUMP a la venta.

"Maldición, supongo que me estoy volviendo muy viejo para esto, me pregunto si debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para dejar de leer los mangas de la JUMP" – Kamijou reflexionaba mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su barbilla – "bah, el hombre permanece niño hasta la muerte"

Con esa patética excusa, Kamijou se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, pero la JUMP ya estaba agotada. Siguió caminando y entró en otra tienda pero tampoco tuvo suerte; pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

"¿Hasta cuánto puede llegar mi mala suerte?" – se quejaba Kamijou mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, gotas de sudor fluían por su rostro, estaba realmente agotado y no era para menos; durante algunas pocas horas había recorrido una gran cantidad de tiendas de conveniencia pero no logró encontrar ningún ejemplar de la JUMP a la venta.

Kamijou se sentó en uno de las bancas del parque donde se encontraba una máquina expendedora dañada, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Luego de estar unos minutos con su espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de la banca, Kamijou se puso de pie y se dispuso a continuar su búsqueda. Pero en ese momento una figura se colocó frente a Kamijou.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – exclamaba de forma jocosa Misaka Mikoto mientras jugueteaba con la lata, que había obtenido pateando la maquina dañada, arrojándola hacia arriba y atrapándola una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo ahora?" – decía Kamijou mientras daba un largo suspiro.

"¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos te comportas de esa forma?" – La nivel 5 #3 de Ciudad Academia parecía estar enfadada debido al comentario de ese idiota.

"En este momento no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo Biri Biri" – Kamijou lentamente comenzaba a marcharse del lugar.

"Espera" – Misaka lo detuvo, no estaba para nada feliz con este desarrollo – "Siempre es lo mismo contigo ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer nuestros encuentros tan cortos?!"

De la frente de la #3 comenzaban a desprenderse una gran cantidad de chispas, las concentró en su mano y arrojó una poderosa lanza eléctrica. Misaka sabía que ese chico tenía una habilidad extraña que podía anular otras habilidades, pero en este caso, su ataque no fue negado; Kamijou Touma se había echado a correr.

"Oye idiota, ¡no huyas!"

"Lo siento Misaka" – Kamijou volteaba su cabeza mientras seguía corriendo – "Pero olvidé comprar la JUMP, si no me doy prisa se agotará"

"¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?!" – Más y más chispas emanaban del flequillo de la Railgun – "¿Qué no estás en preparatoria? ¿Cómo es que sigues leyendo la JUMP? Oye vuelve aquí"

Misaka comenzó a seguir a esa idiota mientras trataba de atacarlo con sus poderes eléctricos.

/

Luego de haber sido perseguido por Misaka Mikoto, Kamijou caminaba lentamente arrastrando sus pies, parecía alguien que vagaba por el desierto y estaba sediento, pero él no quería agua, lo único que necesitaba era….

"JUMP" – era lo único que decía Kamijou mientras buscaba otra tienda de conveniencia – "Supongo que este será el último intento" – decía mientras entraba a la única tienda que todavía no había revisado.

Kamijou se dirigió a la sección de las revistas y en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y se iluminaron. ¡Ahí está! Dice alegremente para sí mismo mientras extiende su mano para tomar el único ejemplar que está disponible.

Pero la mano de Kamijou choca con la mano de otra persona.

"¿Hamazura?" – es alguien que Kamijou conoce, el nivel 0 llamado Hamazura Shiage.

"Oh jefe" – exclama Hamazura – "que coincidencia encontrarte aquí"

"¿eh?" – Kamijou mira el último ejemplar de la JUMP – "No no no, yo no vine a comprar la JUMP, ya estoy muy grande como para leer los mangas de la JUMP, jajaja"

"Ya me lo parecía jajaja" – ríe Hamazura – "tienes razón jefe, ya somos lo suficientemente adultos, cosas como la JUMP ya están fuera de nuestro alcance"

"Si, si, es verdad" – Kamijou y Hamazura comienzan a irse cada uno hacia un lado distinto – "Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos, Hamazura"

"Si, cuídate jefe"

Al ver que Kamijou se aleja, Hamazura rápidamente se apresura y vuelve para tomar la JUMP cuando….

"Oi oi" – Kamijou había vuelto a la escena y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria al otro nivel 0 – "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Hamazura?"

"¿Q-qué?" – Hamazura rápidamente aleja su mano de la JUMP – "Yo solo quería….un momento ¿Por qué sigues aquí jefe?"

"Oye, yo pregunté primero" – ambos nivel 0 clavaron sus ojos en su objetivo – "Deja de fingir, Hamazura, es evidente que quieres la JUMP"

"¿Qué hay de ti, jefe?"

Los dos idiotas apartaron su vista de la JUMP y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

"Demonios, solo queda una" – Dice Kamijou mientras da un largo suspiro – "he ido a ocho o nueve tiendas y nada, parece que todo el mundo está aburrido y prefieren leer algo"

"Yo he estado en diez tiendas, supongo que es normal que la JUMP se agote tan rápido"

"Espera, ahora que me acuerdo yo he ido a quince tiendas, la economía está muy difícil"

"Y que lo digas, mi hermano pequeño tenia tantas ganas de leer la JUMP" – Hamazura habla en un tono de desilusión – "Tiene apenas siete años, se va a poner muy triste si no le llevo la JUMP"

"Ya veo, entonces adelante, llévatela, Hamazura….¡Como si fuera a decir eso, idiota! ¿Qué es esa mierda de tu hermano pequeño? Te lo acabas de inventar ¿no es cierto?" – Kamijou estira su brazo y toma la JUMP.

"Cállate, yo me llevaré esa JUMP" – Hamazura coloca su mano sobre el ejemplar, al mismo tiempo que Kamijou.

Kamijou y Hamazura comenzaron a pelearse, ninguno afloja su agarre, no están dispuestos a dejar que el otro se la lleve. Llegan a la caja registradora mientras continúan su pelea, la joven dependiente los mira y no parece que tenga la intención de intervenir, parece muy asustada.

"Tome mi dinero" – Kamijou coloca unas monedas sobre el mostrador.

"No, no, tome el mío" – Hamazura hace lo propio.

"Bastardo ¿aun a tu edad piensas seguir leyendo la JUMP, no te da vergüenza?" – Exclama Kamijou – "¿Por qué no creces de una maldita vez, mocoso?"

"Maldito, no tienes derecho a criticarme, jefe" – responde Hamazura – "seguramente no tienes novia por eso te pones a leer la JUMP un sábado a la tarde ¿verdad?"

"Esto…." – la joven dependiente, que había estado contando las monedas, llama tímidamente pero el par de idiotas está demasiado concentrado en su pelea, ella se siente un poco nerviosa.

"por mi, bien, como yo no tengo novia, yo me llevaré esta JUMP"

"No me jodas, jefe, tú tienes tu propio harem, esta JUMP es mía"

"¡UM!" – Esta vez la empleada de la tienda se hace escuchar – "P-perdonen pero ninguno de los dos tiene suficiente dinero, ni siquiera juntándolo pueden llegar a comprarla"

Kamijou y Hamazura vuelven a mirarse fijamente, dejan la JUMP sobre el mostrador y comienzan a buscar en sus billeteras y en sus bolsillos, Hamazura incluso busca en sus zapatos. Pero no hay rastro siquiera de un solo mísero yen.

"Oigan si no van a comprar nada váyanse a otro lado, no me estorben" – de repente, alguien más aparece en la escena, lleva una bolsa repleta de latas de café, tiene el pelo blanco, ojos rojos y se mueve con la ayuda de un bastón futurista.

"¡Accelerator!" – exclaman ambos nivel 0 al unísono.

/

Misaka Mikoto se dirigía al restaurante Joseph´s para almorzar con sus amigas. Estaba llegando tarde por culpa de cierto idiota, su rostro estaba rojo y parecía haber estado sudando debido a la persecución.

"¡Onee-samaaaa!" – al verla, Shirai Kuroko se teletransportó hacia su ubicación y extendió los brazos para poder abrazarla pero...

"Ahora no, Kuroko" – Misaka la apartó bruscamente con un poco de electricidad y tomó asiento en la mesa donde estaban Uiharu Kazari y Saten Ruiko.

"T-te ves algo cansada Misaka-san" – decía una preocupada Uiharu al notar el estado en el que se encontraba la Railgun.

"Misaka-san…" – Saten la miraba con ojos curiosos – "¿podría ser que tuviste una pelea con Kamijou-san? Se te nota preocupada"

"¿P-p-por qué mencionas a ese idiota? Además ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por él?" – Decía una alarmada Misaka Mikoto – "N-no es que me haya enfadado porque me ignoró y se fue a comprar su estúpida JUMP"

Mientras hablaba, un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado tímidamente – "(que linda)" – pensaban Saten y Uiharu al ver la escena frente a ella.

"¿Así que ese mono todavía lee la JUMP?" – La teletransportadora de coletas miembro de Judgment se sentaba en la mesa y se unía a la conversación – "Realmente los chicos son unos idiotas inmaduros, seguramente todavía siguen discutiendo cosas como cuál es el mejor personaje de Dragon Ball y otras idioteces similares"

"Mi favorito siempre fue el gatito azul que podía volar" – decía la chica llamada Uiharu – "Ya saben, la mascota de Yamcha, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Oolong?"

"¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir, Uiharu?" – exclamaba la nivel 0, Saten Ruiko – "Ese era Puar; Por dios, si no te sabes el nombre como puedes decir que es tu favorito" – Luego volteó su rostro hacia la nivel 5 #3 – "¿Cuál es el tuyo Misaka-san?"

"Saten-san, Onee-sama no responderá a una pregunta tan estúpida como esa, ¿verdad Onee-sama?" – Kuroko hacia su pregunta pero Misaka la ignoró, parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo.

"Supongo que sería Vegeta" – dijo la Railgun luego de reflexionar un poco.

"Jee ¿te gusta Vegeta, Misaka-san?" – Saten parecía burlarse de su amiga – "Es típico enamorarse del malo cuando lo ves ayudando a un cachorrito, pero esa relación no durará"

"Si, si, es cierto" – Uiharu comentaba – "Su relación solo funcionó porque Bulma tenía dinero, ser Súper Saiyajin no sirve de nada si no tienes trabajo ¿cierto?"

"Muy cierto Uiharu. Piccolo es una mejor opción, sacrificó su vida por Gohan y siempre era bueno con los niños"

"Pero, Saten-san" – Objetaba Misaka – "Vegeta también, cuando nació Trunks se convirtió en un buen padre"

"Pero era demasiado orgulloso, siempre pensaba solo en sí mismo, pero supongo que no se puede evitar sentir pena por él cuando lloró después de que Freezer le diera una paliza"

"Eso ocurrió una sola vez. Nunca volvieron a darle semejante paliza" – Replicó Misaka.

"Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo se han estado tirando viendo Dragon Ball?" – Shirai Kuroko que había estado en silencio hacia una pregunta.

"¿Cuál es el tuyo Shirai-san?" – preguntaba Saten.

"Ni crean que me uniré a este tipo de conversación" – Shirai Kuroko nota que está siendo mirada fijamente por sus amigas, parece que no dejaran que no responda – "Además no es como si me gustara Dragon Ball, al principio había muchos personajes que eran animales y luego todos eran personas"

"¡Ponte en el lugar de Toriyama-Sensei!" – exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"B-bueno, si tuviera que elegir uno supongo que sería Krillin" – sus amigas la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos – "Es que a pesar de ser débil, Krillin intentó proteger a #18 de Cell y luego construyeron una sólida relación"

Misaka Mikoto, Uiharu Kazari y Saten Ruiko intercambiaron miradas en silencio unos minutos y luego clavaron sus ojos sobre Shirai Kuroko.

"¿Q-qué?" – Preguntó una nerviosa Shirai – "¿Por qué me miran así?"

"Fue culpa de Krillin que Cell haya perfeccionado su cuerpo" – dijo Uiharu.

"Si, si" – continuaba Misaka – "Si hubiera usado el control que había construido Bulma para destruirla entonces habrían derrotado a Cell con facilidad y Goku no habría tenido que sacrificar su vida"

"Solo se dejó llevar porque #18 le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Que patético, solo por eso se había enamorado de ella" – finalizó Saten.

"si, Krillin está fuera de discusión" – exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono mientras asentían con sus cabezas.

/

"ya te dije, yo la leeré hoy y te la prestaré mañana" – decía Kamijou mientras sostenía la JUMP con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Prestármela?" – Hamazura Shiage también se aferraba con fuerza – "No te olvides que yo también pagué por ella, jefe"

Accelerator había puesto el dinero faltante, y ahora fuera de la tienda de conveniencia, los nivel 0 continuaban con su pelea mientras el #1 daba un largo sorbo a su lata de café.

"Espera un segundo, Hamazura, tratemos de calmarnos, si no la soltamos podríamos romperla, debemos comportarnos como los adultos responsables y maduros que somos y pensar en la seguridad de la JUMP primero"

"Si, tienes razón" – Hamazura parecía estar de acuerdo – "Entonces ¿Qué esperas, jefe? Suéltala"

"Si tú la sueltas yo la suelto" – lejos de aflojar su agarre, ambos pusieron más fuerza. Estaba claro que no iban a llegar a una solución de esta forma.

"Bien, ambos la soltaremos a la cuenta de tres" – propuso Hamazura.

"¿La soltamos al decir 'tres' o cuando terminemos de decirlo?"

"cuando terminemos de decirlo" – Hamazura hizo una pausa – "Bien, aquí vamos 1,2, ¡3!"

Pero ambos seguían sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Oye, ¿no se supone que íbamos a soltarla a la cuenta de tres?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"¿y entonces, por qué no la sueltas?"

"¿Por qué no la sueltas tú?"

Ambos terminaron su discusión y volvieron a mirarse fijamente, sin soltar la JUMP.

"Ambos son unos idiotas" – exclamó Accelerator – "¿Por qué se pelean por una tonta revista?"

"¿Huh?" – ambos nivel 0 giraron sus cabezas hacia el #1, no les había caído para nada bien que Accelerator hablara así de la JUMP.

"¿Qué tiene de grandiosa la JUMP en primer lugar?" – continuó el chico albino – "la JUMP Square es mucho mejor" – Accelerator se acercó a ellos – "¿Por qué no me la entregan a mí, mientras ustedes terminan de decidirse?"

"¿Estás loco?" – A Kamijou no parecía gustarle la idea de Accelerator – "con lo que acabas de decir, tú no puedes tocar la JUMP, no eres digno de ella"

"Si, si" – Hamazura parecía estar de acuerdo con Kamijou – "Vete a leer la JUMP Square, idiota"

"¿Qué dices, pedazo de mierda?" – El #1 estaba molesto – "No se olviden que fui yo quien les prestó el dinero para comprar la JUMP"

Accelerator colocó su mano libre sobre la revista y clavó sus ojos rojos sobre los nivel 0.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" - protestó Kamijou.

"Ya te dije, yo también puse dinero, así que esta JUMP también es mía"

"¿Qué paso con eso de que la JUMP Square era mejor?" – exclamó Hamazura.

"Cállate, estoy interesado en algunas historias de la JUMP, eso es todo" – dijo el #1 mientras acrecentaba su agarre.

Ahora era una lucha a tres bandas. Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage y Accelerator forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse de la JUMP. Varias personas que pasaban por la calle desviaban su atención hacia el trio de idiotas que estaba armando un escándalo en plena vía pública.

"¿solo lees algunas historias? Que patético, alguien como tú no merece leer la JUMP" – exclamó Hamazura dirigiéndose al #1 de Ciudad Academia – "Yo me leo todos los mangas"

"¿Qué? Yo no solo la leo toda" – añadía Kamijou – "Incluso leo los comentarios de los mangakas y también los comentarios de los estúpidos editores"

"ustedes son patéticos" – Accelerator no quería ser menos – "Yo incluso leo las noticias de los concursos, inclusive todas las semanas mando el cuestionario del lector"

"¡¿Qué demonios pasó con la JUMP Square?!" – gritaron los nivel 0 hacia Accelerator.

Llegado un punto, el ejemplar de la JUMP ya no pudo soportar más el forcejeo y salió volando, aterrizando en el suelo, no muy lejos de aquellos tres.

"¡Es mía!" – gritaba Kamijou mientras corría hacia la JUMP.

"No, ni creas, es mía" – Hamazura corría a la par de Kamijou. Su objetivo era el mismo.

Accelerator se quedó parado en su lugar. Calmadamente golpeó su electrodo en forma de gargantilla en su cuello y activó sus poderes que lo hacían el #1 de Ciudad Academia.

Cuando Kamijou y Hamazura estaban a punto de tomar la JUMP, una poderosa ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y la mandó a volar aún más lejos, yendo a parar sobre un puente sobre las vías de un ferrocarril.

"Maldición" – exclamó Kamijou, que al darse vuelta ve al culpable detrás de lo que acababa de pasar – "Ese bastardo lolicon está usando sus poderes"

Accelerator cambió los vectores en la planta de sus pies, saliendo disparado como una bala.

"Esto es malo ¿Qué podemos hacer, jefe?" – Hamazura se veía preocupado, si quería obtener la JUMP debía deshacerse del Esper más poderoso de toda la ciudad, lo cual era algo prácticamente imposible.

"Hamazura" – Kamijou le habló en un tono serio – "Tenemos un enemigo en común ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?"

"¿Una tregua?" – preguntó Hamazura.

"Yo me encargaré de Accelerator y tú asegura la JUMP, pero ni siquiera pienses en escapar con ella ¿entendido?"

"Bien, lo entiendo" – Hamazura siguió corriendo hacia donde estaba la tan codiciada JUMP.

"¡Apártense, pedazos de mierda!" – el chico albino se acercaba a toda velocidad pero…

"No tan rápido" – algo parecía sostener la pierna derecha del #1, se supone que Accelerator puede reflejar cualquier cosa con su poder, pero existe algo que no puede ser reflejado, sin importar cuantos vectores pueda juntar, es la mano derecha de cierto nivel 0 – "No te dejaré, por nada del mundo permitiré que te hagas con la JUMP"

"¡Bastardo, suéltame!" – exclamaba furioso el #1 mientras caía al suelo.

"Ni lo sueñes, además ¿no habías dicho que la JUMP Square era mejor que la JUMP?"

"¿Y qué si lo dije? To Love-Ru se volvió mucho mejor cuando pasó a la JUMP Square"

"¿Huh?" – Protestó el chico de pelo puntiagudo – "¿Qué tiene de bueno To Love-Ru? El protagonista es un idiota que no se da cuenta de todas las chicas a su alrededor"

"¡¿Crees que tú eres la persona más adecuada para criticar eso?!" – Respondió Accelerator.

"¡Cállate! Si de verdad crees que la JUMP Square es mejor que la Shonen JUMP, entonces ¡tendré que destruir esa ilusión!"

"Ya veremos" – Accelerator golpeó la mano derecha de Kamijou con su bastón futurista y se zafó de su agarre. Accelerator ya podía usar sus poderes nuevamente.

Hamazura había llegado a donde estaba tirada la JUMP y cuando se disponía a recogerla una nueva ráfaga de viento la mandó a volar por los aires nuevamente. Kamijou y Accelerator llegan a la posición de Hamazura. La JUMP se mece sobre al aire y parece que caerá a las vías del tren.

En ese momento, los tres idiotas escuchan algo, parece que un tren de pasajeros se está acercando y la JUMP aterriza majestuosamente sobre el techo del mismo. No hay tiempo que perder, Kamijou sabe que lo que está pensando hacer es algo muy arriesgado, pero todo sea por conseguir esa JUMP.

Kamijou Touma se arroja del puente sobre el tren en movimiento sin una sola pizca de duda. Se escucha un golpe seco al aterrizar; por momentos parece que pierde el equilibrio y caerá, pero logra mantenerse y finalmente toma la tan preciada JUMP.

Pero esto está lejos de terminar, Accelerator usa su control de vectores y rápidamente salta hacia el tren, por otro lado Hamazura se quedó parado de pie sobre el puente.

"Parece que no me la dejaras fácil" – dice Kamijou mientras sonríe – "Míranos, luchando para resolver nuestros conflictos, igual que en la JUMP ¿no encuentras esto gracioso?"

"Je, yo prefiero las comedias románticas a diferencia de esos mangas de acción" – responde el Esper #1.

Accelerator manipula los vectores y crea una poderosa corriente de aire, su objetivo es tirar a Kamijou del tren. Pero el chico con pelo de punta extiende su mano derecha y el ataque del nivel 5 #1 es cancelado. Pero Kamijou está en desventaja, debido al traqueteo del tren, si se mueve descuidadamente se caerá y eso será todo, Accelerator se hará con la JUMP; pero algo tan trivial como el temor a la muerte no hará retroceder a Kamijou, él ya ha estado al borde de la muerte en incontables ocasiones.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAA" – Kamijou carga hacia Accelerator agitando su puño derecho.

El chico albino retrocede, y toma impulso para realizar un contraataque. En vez de ir hacia atrás Kamijou continua avanzando, no importa que tan poderoso sea Accelerator, si logra conectar un golpe con su 'Imagine Breaker' entonces será su victoria y la JUMP finalmente será suya.

Pero Kamijou Touma es un chico con mucha mala suerte, su pierna derecha se desliza y cae hacia un costado del tren. Pero por fortuna logra colgarse al tren solo con su mano derecha, dado que en la izquierda sostiene la JUMP, la cual no está dispuesto a soltar.

"Parece que estás en un aprieto" – El tono de voz de Accelerator es de burla – "Podría ayudarte, siempre y cuando entregues eso que llevas en tu mano izquierda"

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" – a pesar de estar en una situación límite, Kamijou no entregará la JUMP.

"Entonces la tomaré" – Accelerator tenía la ventaja pero había algo con lo que no contaba – "Tch"

Accelerator chasqueó la lengua, el tren estaba a punto de entrar en un túnel, y había una gran probabilidad de que la señal de su electrodo fallase, por lo que el Esper #1 no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse.

Kamijou se sintió aliviado pero todavía no podía relajarse, estaba colgando de un tren en movimiento. Se acercó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y entró en uno de los vagones.

Kamijou se ubicó en uno de los asientos y dio un largo suspiro. No había absolutamente nadie, lo cual era lógico dado que era fin de semana y no había clases. El túnel en el que se encontraba el tren se dividía en tres caminos distintos por lo que no había posibilidad de que Accelerator pudiera saber cuál había tomado.

Con Hamazura Shiage y Accelerator fuera de la escena, Kamijou ya se sentía el dueño de la JUMP.

"No se a donde vaya a terminar con este tren" – Kamijou miraba por la ventana, el tren había salido del largo túnel y los rayos de sol de la tarde brillaban a través del reflejo – "Supongo que debería llamar a Index"

Mientras Kamijou manipula su teléfono celular con su mano derecha, algo increíble ocurre. El vagón donde se encuentra Kamijou se vio fuertemente sacudido. El tren es obligado a detenerse ¿La causa? Un auto desconocido se había incrustado en el.

Kamijou estaba atónito, había evitado el salir herido tan solo por unos centímetros, el auto había dañado gravemente el vagón. Las bolsas de aire del vehículo se habían activado y de la puerta maltrecha salió un chico con cabello rubio desordenado cargando un tubo de acero.

"¿H-Hamazura?"

"Yo, jefe" – saluda el nivel 0 llamado Hamazura Shiage – "He venido por la JUMP"

"¿Acaso estás demente?" – Preguntó un alarmado Kamijou – "¿Cómo es que pudiste saber dónde estaba?"

"Bueno, cuando vi que saltaron hacia el tren tuve que pensar en un nuevo plan" – explicaba calmadamente Hamazura – "Robé un auto mientras trataba de descubrir a donde se dirigía este tren, parece que tuve suerte"

Ambos nivel 0 no dijeron nada por un tiempo, no había nada que decir, el objetivo de ambos estaba claro. Hamazura Shiage quería poner sus manos sobre la JUMP que estaba en posesión de Kamijou; por otra parte, Kamijou Touma no iba permitir que Hamazura le arrebatara su tan preciada JUMP.

"Sabía que este día llegaría, jefe" – decía Hamazura mientras apretaba con fuerza su tubo de acero.

"Si, supongo que era inevitable" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho – "Dos hombres luchando por la JUMP"

Eso es todo, ya no hay lugar para más palabras. Hamazura carga hacia Kamijou, un sonido rasga el aire, es similar a una raqueta de tenis siendo agitada, se trata del sonido del tubo metálico.

Kamijou dobla su cuerpo y esquiva el ataque de Hamazura, pero este no se detiene, continuó agitando su tubo de acero. Claramente quien tiene la ventaja es el chico rubio, que solo se dedica a atacar, por otro lado, Kamijou se dedica a 'proteger'.

El chico de pelo puntiagudo está más preocupado por la JUMP que por los ataques de Hamazura. Pero aun así Kamijou debe atacar, a este paso solo es cuestión de tiempo que Hamazura logre acertar uno de sus ataques. El 'Imagine Breaker' no sirve contra los nivel 0 como él, pero Kamijou ha estado en innumerables campos de batalla y había adquirido una enorme cantidad de experiencia en combate.

Kamijou tomó uno de los asientos del vagón que se había salido de su lugar debido al impacto del coche, y se lo arroja a Hamazura. El ex miembro de Skill-Out lo esquiva moviéndose a un lado, pero Kamijou ya lo esperaba, mientras Hamazura miraba para otro lado, Kamijou extendió su puño derecho y conectó un uppercut al mentón.

Hamazura se tambaleó hacia atrás, y dejó caer el tubo de acero, pero retoma la ofensiva e impacta su rodilla en el abdomen de Kamijou, un sonido como de tambor se escucha y el aire escapa de la boca de Kamijou. Hamazura Shiage también había estado en un sinnúmero de campos de batalla, protegiendo aquello que era lo más importante para él.

Kamijou se agacha e intenta tomar el tubo metálico del suelo pero Hamazura no va a permitírselo, pisa su mano con mucha fuerza; comienza a sentir un dolor insoportable pero no hay tiempo para lamer sus heridas, Hamazura usa su otra pierna y patea a Kamijou en el rostro. Siente como se sacude su cabeza pero al menos no perdió la consciencia. En ese instante se arroja hacia el cuerpo de Hamazura y lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas.

La espalda de Hamazura choca contra la parte de la pared del vagón del tren que no fue destrozada, un terrible dolor recorre su columna vertebral. Pero todavía no se rinde y trata de enviar un golpe a la nuca de su 'maestro'. Kamijou, sabiendo lo que está por venir, rápidamente suelta a Hamazura y toma distancia. Ambos respiran pesadamente, están dando lo mejor que tienen, no se están guardando nada, así es como son las verdaderas peleas entre hombres, así es como son las verdaderas peleas en la JUMP.

Pero en ese instante, el sonido de unas sirenas resuena en los oídos de ambos nivel 0. Ellos habían estado demasiado concentrados en su pelea, por lo que no lo habían notado, pero la acción temeraria de Hamazura Shiage había llamado demasiado la atención. Era sábado por la tarde por lo cual había mucha gente paseando por la calle, por lo que no faltaban ojos para ver como un auto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un tren y terminaba envistiéndolo. Anti-Skill no tardó en presentarse en la escena.

"Esto va mal, jefe" – Decía Hamazura en un tono que denotaba preocupación – "¿Qué haremos si Anti-Skill nos descubre? ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?"

"¿de qué estás hablando, Hamazura?" – Kamijou se hacia el desentendido – "Yo estaba tranquilo hasta que un maniático se montó en el tren usando un auto, yo no tuve nada que ver"

"No seas malo, jefe" – rogaba Hamazura – "¿acaso has olvidado uno de los tres principios de la JUMP? ¡La amistad!"

"Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacerme el desentendido en esta situación, dejaremos esto pendiente, lo importante ahora es la seguridad de la JUMP ¿alguna idea para escapar?"

"¡Jefe!" – los ojos de Hamazura se iluminaban – "Podemos usar eso"

Kamijou vio hacia donde apuntaba Hamazura, se trataba del auto que había usado para colarse en el tren.

"¿Estás seguro, todavía funciona?" – preguntaba Kamijou con incredulidad.

Hamazura se acercó al auto y trató de poner el motor en marcha, luego de algunos intentos fallidos, el ruido de un motor encendido podía escucharse en el destrozado vagón del tren.

"Parece que aún funciona, jefe"

"Si, pero no podemos depender de eso" – Kamijou se aproximó por el enorme agujero que había dejado el auto y vio como los agentes de Anti-Skill alejaban a todos las personas del área – "Escucha Hamazura, tengo una idea"

/

"Rápido, terminen de alejar a los civiles del lugar" – Una mujer estaba dando instrucciones, su glamorosa figura se veía opacada por el equipo de Anti-Skill que llevaba puesto, su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo de un aspecto descuidado. Su nombre es Yomikawa Aiho, profesora de educación física y miembro de la rama 73 de Anti-Skill.

Una gran cantidad de oficiales de Anti-Skill había acudido a la zona inmediatamente al enterarse de la noticia de que un auto había embestido un tren, lo cual ocasionaba un grave problema a la red de transporte de la ciudad, pero las prioridades eran rescatar a las personas que se habían visto involucradas en el incidente y capturar al maldito bastardo que lo había causado.

"Teniente Yomikawa" – se reportaba uno de los miembros de Anti-Skill – "Al parecer el hecho no ha registrado heridos"

"Ya veo, eso es un verdadero alivio" – exclamaba una calmada Yomikawa – "Bien, entonces prosigamos a….."

"Pero te digo que me la devuelvas ya" – Yomikawa no pudo terminar su oración, dado que fue distraída por unas voces que pertenecían a otros miembros de Anti-Skill. Parecían estar peleando.

"Oigan, ustedes dos" – Yomikawa se acercó hacia ellos.

"T-teniente Yomikawa" – los oficiales que se estaban peleando se pusieron nerviosos al notar la presencia de la profesora de educación física.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – preguntó Yomikawa con un tono que reflejaba su autoridad.

"Bueno, verá" – comenzaba a decir uno de los agentes – "Le presté mi JUMP a ese bastardo y ahora no me la quiere regresar"

"Pero si ya te he dicho que te la devolveré pronto, todavía no me termino de leer One Piece"

Ignorando a la teniente Yomikawa Aiho, ese par volvía a reanudar su pelea. Yomikawa solo se limitó a golpearlos en sus cabezas y a continuar con su trabajo.

"Dejen de estar flojeando y pónganse manos a la obra, vamos a entrar en el tren" – habían sido sus últimas palabras mientras se alejaba de esos idiotas, los cuales respondieron con un "Si, señora"

Mientras los integrantes de Anti-Skill comenzaban con las preparaciones necesarias para irrumpir en el tren, los ojos de Yomikawa Aiho se abrieron ampliamente.

El auto que había embestido al tren se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Los miembros de Anti-Skill se apartaron bruscamente y el automóvil siguió con su camino.

"De prisa, súbanse a los vehículos y comiencen con la persecución" – manda Yomikawa y rápidamente sus subordinados ejecutan sus órdenes.

El auto dañado se movía de forma irregular y solo iba en línea recta, a este paso no demorarían mucho en atrapar a ese bastardo. Luego de continuar con la persecución por unos 20 minutos, el auto del criminal desbarrancó y chocó con un árbol al costado de la carretera.

Los miembros de Anti-Skill se apresuraron hacia la escena y tomaron posesión del automóvil. Yomikawa Aiho se acercó al auto y una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de todo su rostro.

"N-no puede ser…" – los demás miembros de Anti-Skill se miraban entre ellos sin decir una sola palabra. El auto estaba vacío.

/

"¡fue todo un éxito!" – Exclama felizmente Hamazura Shiage – "Eres un genio, jefe"

"No exageres" – decía Kamijou Touma mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ambos nivel 0 habían abandonado el tren y se alejaban de la escena caminando. El plan de Kamijou era relativamente sencillo. Colocaron algunos escombros sobre el pedal del acelerador y esperaron a que Anti-Skill mordiera el anzuelo.

Por suerte todo había marchado como Kamijou esperaba y habían logrado escapar de esa desafortunada situación.

"Bueno, esto no resuelve el problema principal" – decía el chico con cabello puntiagudo.

"Si" – Hamazura parecía estar de acuerdo – "todavía debemos decidir que hacer con la JUMP"

En ese momento un poste de luz se dirige hacia la posición de los nivel 0. Kamijou y Hamazura reaccionan a tiempo y saltan hacia un costado. El poste de luz se estrella con la calle de asfalto dejando un enorme agujero.

"Oi, ¿A dónde creen que van?" – se escuchan los sonidos de un bastón siendo golpeado en el suelo – "No se habrán olvidado de mi ¿cierto?"

Kamijou y Hamazura dirigen su mirada hacia donde proviene la voz y allí está; pasional, blanco, loco, es el demonio nivel 5 más fuerte de Ciudad Academia.

"Maldicion, Accelerator" – pronuncia Kamijou – "Eres alguien duro"

"Entréguenme esa JUMP, pedazos de mierda"

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, la tensión se apoderaba de la escena, el aire se sentía más y más pesado. Era el presagio de una poderosa batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Jefe" - Hamazura era quien rompía el silencio – "Yo me encargaré de esto" – parecía confiado.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Estás seguro, Hamazura?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"Si, tengo un plan" – Hamazura, que estaba al lado de Kamijou dio un largo suspiro y entonces…. – "Me llevaré esto, jefe"

Sin que Kamijou pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, la JUMP fue arrebatada de su mano izquierda. Hamazura Shiage rápidamente se apresuró a correr para poder escapar.

"¡Hijo de puta!" – gritó Kamijou.

"Ese bastardo" – la expresión de Accelerator tampoco era muy feliz – "Acabaré rápidamente contigo y luego iré tras ese nivel 0"

"Espera" – lo frenó Kamijou – "Si ambos comenzamos a pelear aquí, el único beneficiado será Hamazura"

Kamijou comenzó a perseguirlo sin importar la respuesta del #1, que solo se limitó a chasquear su lengua. Pero tenía un pequeño problema, solo le restaban unos 15 minutos de batería a su electrodo y si la batalla se seguía prolongando no aguantaría hasta el final.

Hamazura dobló en un callejón, Kamijou siguió corriendo y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el callejón, Hamazura salió de la nada conduciendo una motocicleta a su máxima velocidad.

"¡Ese maldito!" – gritó Kamijou mientras veía a Hamazura alejándose.

"¿sabes conducir?" – le preguntó Accelerator, que había llegado justo para ver el escape de Hamazura. Un pequeño auto de dos puertas de color negro estaba estacionado en el cordón de la calle; Accelerator activó su poder y forzó fácilmente la puerta.

"¿Q-que estás haciendo?" – Kamijou comenzó a alarmarse mientras el sonido de la alarma del coche se escuchaba con fuerza – "¡Esto es un delito!"

"Deja de protestar y sube" – ordenó Accelerator mientras subía en el asiento del copiloto.

Kamijou sube tímidamente al asiento del conductor, con esta acción está siendo cómplice de un grave delito pero eso no importa ahora, a este paso Hamazura escapará con la JUMP. Pero es la primera vez que está sentado frente a un volante, sus manos empiezan a temblar de los nervios.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" – Accelerator lucia molesto – "Date prisa y enciende el maldito coche"

"P-pero no tengo licencia"

"Tch, eso no importa ahora" – Accelerator ignora la excusa del nivel 0 y usando su poder, envía una señal hacia el motor del auto, acto seguido, utiliza su bastón futurista para empujar el pedal del acelerador y el auto se pone en marcha.

"O-oye, esto es peligroso" – Se queja Kamijou al ver como el auto está en movimiento, ya no tiene otra opción.

"Deja de quejarte, este coche es automático, solo aceleras y frenas, muy sencillo"

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo fácil"

Luego de estar unos minutos frente al volante, Kamijou comienza a sentirse más seguro pero eso no quita que siga siendo un principiante, por lo que debía ser en extremo cuidadoso, nunca se sabe qué tipo de accidentes pueden ocurrir. Por eso el auto robado se movía a una velocidad mucho menor que la velocidad máxima permitida.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" – Los ojos rojos del #1 se clavaron sobre Kamijou – "¿Acaso se te durmió el pie? Pisa más el acelerador, esto va más lento que una babosa"

"Cállate, es la primera vez que Kamijou-san está conduciendo, hay que ir con cuidado" – respondió el chico con pelo de punta.

"¿Estás seguro?" – Preguntó Accelerator – "A este paso, ese maldito nivel 0 se escapará con la JUMP"

"Ponte el cinturón" – Kamijou ajustó el espejo retrovisor con aires de profesional y pisó a fondo el acelerador. El ruido de la fricción entre las llantas y el asfalto rechinó con fuerza y el auto salió disparado a una gran velocidad.

"deberíamos ser capaces de alcanzarlo pronto" – comentó el chico albino.

"Oh, ahí está" – Hamazura entraba en el rango de visión de Kamijou y Accelerator – "No vas a escaparte maldito"

Hamazura se percata de sus perseguidores y comienza a ir más rápido. No hay muchos autos por la calle, Ciudad Academia no se caracteriza por un tráfico congestionado, dado que el 80% de la población son estudiantes y no conducen.

"Escucha" – dice Accelerator mientras baja la ventanilla y parece estar sosteniendo algo en su mano izquierda – "Mantén el automóvil estable ¿entendido?"

"O-oye ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" – pregunta Kamijou mientras trata de mantener una velocidad uniforme.

Accelerator no responde y asoma la parte superior de su cuerpo a través de la ventanilla del auto. En ese momento extiende su mano izquierda, en la cual lleva una pistola y comienza a disparar. Los ruidos de los disparos solo son acallados por el ruido del motor del auto, pero aun así Kamijou se percata de ello.

Los transeúntes oyen los disparos y el pánico se apodera de las calles. La gente comienza a correr para intentar escapar.

"¿estás intentando matarlo?" – pregunta un alarmado Kamijou.

"No, solo intento darle a las ruedas" – dice tranquilo el #1 mientras sigue apuntando.

"¡Es lo mismo!" – exclama un alarmado, Kamijou – "si se estrella a esta velocidad, tendrá suerte si solo se le rompen la mitad de sus huesos"

"Deja de quejarte" – Accelerator sigue fallando sus disparos hasta quedarse sin balas. Vuelve a meterse en el auto y saca el cartucho vacío y luego coloca uno nuevo y se dispone a continuar disparando.

Hamazura se está moviendo a toda velocidad, por lo cual resulta muy difícil al #1 poder atinarle, pero uno de las balas logra rozar la rueda trasera de la motocicleta. Fue solo un simple roce pero eso es suficiente como para hacer que Hamazura pierda el control de la motocicleta por unos segundos y termine derrapando.

El nivel 0 realiza algunas maniobras y logra detener la motocicleta. Se pone de pie y tantea su cuerpo en busca de heridas pero no hay ninguna, por lo que no pierde tiempo, se pone de pie y comienza a escapar.

Kamijou detiene el automóvil torpemente, ignorando completamente a Accelerator sale del auto y continúa la persecución a pie. Parece que han terminado en el distrito 10, la parte más pobre y decadente de Ciudad Academia.

Pueden observarse varios edificios abandonados y el nivel 0 llamado Hamazura Shiage entra en uno de ellos.

"Maldición" – se queja el chico de pelo rubio – "Realmente esos dos son gente de temer"

Hamazura apoya su espalda contra una de las columnas de piedra del edificio abandonado mientras abraza la JUMP contra su pecho, por nada del mundo la dejará ir. En ese momento los sonidos de unos pasos entran en los oídos de Hamazura.

"Finalmente te atrapé" – se trata de un nivel 0 al igual que él.

"Jefe" – Hamazura se pone de pie – "Sabia que esto no sería tan sencillo"

"Es momento de continuar lo del tren" – Kamijou aprieta su puño derecho.

Ambos nivel 0 están listos para comenzar el segundo round. Pero ambos se olvidaron de algo importante, o mejor dicho, de alguien.

¡BOOM! Con un poderoso estruendo, el edificio abandonado comenzaba a desmoronarse.

La razón era un chico cuyo color de pelo era blanco. Accelerator se había acercado a un edificio abandonado diferente; hundió su mano en el muro de hormigón haciendo uso de su habilidad para manipular vectores y movió su brazo junto con la pared. El edificio arrojado termino colisionando con el otro edificio, donde estaban Hamazura Shiage y Kamijou Touma; en tan solo un minuto ambos edificios quedaron reducidos a escombros. Solo el #1 sería capaz de hacer algo tan aterrador.

/

"Ya te he dicho, Uiharu" – exclamaba la chica llamada Saten Ruiko – "Las 'Akuma no Mi' de tipo logia dejaron de ser tan especiales una vez que introdujeron el Haki en la serie"

"Si, los usuarios de tipo logia eran muy aterradores por que no podías golpearlos pero eso ya quedó en el pasado" – aportaba Misaka.

Las tres chicas estaban muy concentradas en su debate, habían pasado de Dragon Ball a One Piece, aunque sin saber cómo, simplemente la conversación había fluido en esa dirección; por otro lado Shirai Kuroko estaba en silencio sorbiendo su bebida con una mirada de aburrimiento.

"Pero no por eso se puede subestimar a un usuario de tipo logia" – insistía Uiharu – "Son los más poderosos"

"Bueno, ese es un buen punto" – Misaka parecía estar de acuerdo – "Pero yo pienso que todas las 'Akuma no Mi' son útiles, lo más importante es el uso que le da el usuario, al igual que un poder Esper"

Las tres chicas asentían con sus cabezas como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo. Repentinamente los teléfonos celulares de Uiharu Kazari y Shirai Kuroko comenzaron a sonar.

"¡Es Judgment!" – enunciaba la nivel 4 mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente.

"¿q-qué está pasando?" – pronunciaba una muy sorprendida la chica con la diadema de flores en su cabeza mientras sostenía su teléfono celular con ambas manos.

"¿Qué ocurre Uiharu-san?" – preguntaba Misaka Mikoto.

La razón por las cuales las agentes de Judgment estaban siendo llamadas era debido a una serie de acontecimientos extravagantes. Un auto había embestido un tren en movimiento, una persecución con disparos y finalmente lo más sorprendente de todo, dos edificios se habían derrumbado.

"¡Uiharu!" – Shirai se colocó el brazalete de color verde en su brazo derecho y su compañera hizo lo mismo. Usando la habilidad nivel 4 de teletransportacion, ambas abandonaron el restaurante dejando sorprendidas a Misaka y a Saten.

/

Una enorme cortina de polvo se había levantado debido a la semejante destrucción que había ocasionado el #1 de Ciudad Academia. Si bien afirmaba la idea que la JUMP SQ era superior que la Shonen JUMP no iba a permitir que esos nivel 0 se hicieran con ella.

Pero entre los escombros no había rastro de los cuerpos de Kamijou Touma y Hamazura Shiage. Y eso se debía a que segundos antes de que se derrumbe por completo, un camión de mudanzas había pasado junto al edificio. Los nivel 0 no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se arrojaron hacia el camión logrando escapar solo por un par de segundos.

"¡Ese tipo esta demente!" – Exclamaba Hamazura Shiage mientras su cuerpo temblaba al ver lo que había causado el nivel 5 más monstruoso – "Esto es demasiado"

"Hamazura" – Kamijou también se estremeció al ver la pila de escombros pero aun lucia tranquilo – "No hay de que preocuparse, este tipo de cosas también ocurren en la JUMP"

"¡Yo no quiero ser un personaje de un manga así!" – Protestó Hamazura – "Preferiría ser el protagonista de una historia romántica escolar"

"Vete al demonio, Hamazura" – A Kamijou parecía no haberle caído bien el comentario del chico rubio – "Los mangas de pelea son el espíritu de la JUMP"

Y así mientras ambos nivel 0 se encontraban en el techo del camión en movimiento y caía el atardecer en Ciudad Academia, comenzaron una fuerte discusión mientras intercambiaban algunos golpes.

"No entiendes el valor de las historias de amor" – Hamazura intentaba un golpe y fallaba – "Un encuentro del destino, amigos de la infancia, triángulo amoroso ¡Tú no entiendes nada de eso!"

"¿de qué estás hablando, idiota?" – Kamijou lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha y Hamazura lo bloqueó – "Ese tipo de cosas son tan absurdas que rayan lo cliché, ese tipo de historias siempre son iguales"

"Alguien como tú no lo entendería" – exclamaba Hamazura.

"¡Cállate! Tú eres el que tiene novia" – respondía Kamijou – "Yo daría lo que fuera por conocer a alguien"

"Realmente no aprendes, jefe" – Hamazura hablaba por si mismo y en representación de todos los demás personajes masculinos.

Por el momento cesaron con sus discusiones y se concentraron en su pelea. Ambos tenían sus movimientos limitados, dado que si se excedían podían terminar cayendo al duro asfalto. Kamijou ya había luchado encima de un tren y ahora estaba sobre un camión; sin dudas había sido un día complicado, y aún no terminaba.

La vista de Kamijou estaba concentrada en la JUMP que estaba en posesión del otro nivel 0. Hamazura trató de aprovechar esa oportunidad y se movió con la intención de atacar a Kamijou. Pero la reacción del chico con pelo puntiagudo es extremadamente rápida.

Kamijou se agacha y el golpe de Hamazura roza su cabello puntiagudo, aprovechando su posición, Kamijou extiende su pierna izquierda y asesta un golpe a las piernas de Hamazura, lo que provoca que pierda el equilibrio y suelte la JUMP, la cual queda sobre el remolque.

El miembro de ITEM se tambalea y cae hacia un costado, pero logra sostenerse con ambas manos. Kamijou, ya seguro de su victoria, simplemente se dirige hacia la JUMP pero….

"No tan rápido, jefe" – Hamazura extiende su mano y logra tomar a Kamijou del pantalón.

"E-espera, Hamazura"- Kamijou intenta zafarse del agarre pero no lo logra y es tirado hacia atrás pero logra sostenerse y no cae.

Ahora, ambos nivel 0 se sostienen con una sola mano, golpes de puño y patadas vuelan por doquier. Aun, en esta situación de vida o muerte, lo único que pasa por sus cabezas es la JUMP, que ahora no está en poder de ninguno de ellos.

Pero algo interrumpe su pelea, tres enormes helicópteros militares parecen estar siguiendo de cerca el camión de mudanzas. Las alas se dividen en tres cada una formando seis alas que se mueven como extremidades humanas mientras apuntan sus misiles.

"Son 'Seis alas'" – Hamazura ya había visto uno de esos helicópteros anteriormente, mientras viajaba con Kinuhata Saiai para acabar con un grupo de Spark Signal – "¡Son helicópteros ofensivos no tripulados!" – su tono de voz parecía muy alarmado.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien, Hamazura?" – Kamijou podía sentir la preocupación del otro nivel 0.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estamos jodidamente muertos"

Hamazura y Kamijou llegaron a una tregua temporal y usaron sus fuerzas para subirse nuevamente al remolque del camión. Los Helicópteros los seguían muy de cerca, era claro que su objetivo eran esos chicos.

Una vez de pie, observaron a esas verdaderas máquinas de la muerte que parecían tenerlos en la mira.

"¡esto ya es demasiado!" – Gritaba Hamazura – "¡¿Por qué esto tenía que terminar así?! ¡Todo es culpa de ese demente de Accelerator!"

"Bueno, tu estrellaste un auto contra un tren"

"¡A la mierda con esto! Lo único que quería era la JUMP"

"¿Anti-Skill está tras nosotros?" – se preguntaba Kamijou.

"No, jefe, esos helicópteros pertenecen a las fuerzas de defensa de Ciudad Academia, parece que no nos ven como simples criminales"

"Esto es malo" – exclamaba el chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"No hace falta que lo digas" – Hamazura tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro – "esas cosas pueden ir a 3.000 Km/h. estamos totalmente jodidos, si llegan a disparar uno de sus misiles entonces nos despediremos de nuestras vidas"

"N-no te preocupes, Hamazura" – Kamijou actuaba nerviosamente mientras miraba de un lado a otro – "S-solo necesitamos encontrar a D-D-Doraemon y todo se solucionará"

"¡Jefe, ya estás actuando como un loco! Doraemon no vendrá a ayudarnos"

En ese momento los poderosos helicópteros sin piloto explotan en pedazos. Una figura surge entre las llamas, es el #1 de la ciudad, lleva 4 torbellinos de viento en su espalda y se mueve rápidamente.

Accelerator aterriza en el camión de mudanzas ante la mirada atónita de Kamijou y Hamazura. La luz de su electrodo pasa de verde a rojo, lo que significa que ya no puede utilizar su modo Esper.

Los tres se miran pero no dicen nada, se estudian minuciosamente pero no parece que ninguno vaya a hacer pronto algún movimiento, la noche ya se adueñó del cielo y ya no hay más obstáculos externos, solo uno de ellos podrá hacerse con la JUMP.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el camión se detiene bruscamente. Parece que el conductor está aterrado por todas esas explosiones y decidió salir huyendo.

Los tres idiotas lograron mantenerse en pie y no caer, pero la JUMP fue otra historia. Salió volando por unos metros y aterrizó en el suelo. Se apresuraron para bajar del camión y comenzaron a ir tras ella.

Hamazura Shiage fue el primero en correr, pero Accelerator pusó su bastón en el medio y el nivel 0 cayó al suelo. El #1 toma la ventaja pero Kamijou se apresura y le realiza un tackle. Ahora todos están en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia la JUMP mientras forcejean entre ellos.

"Esa JUMP será mía" – exclama Kamijou Touma.

"Ni lo sueñes, jefe, esa JUMP me pertenece a mí" – Hamazura Shiage no se rinde.

"Dejen de delirar, pedazos de mierda, el único que obtendrá esa JUMP seré yo" – Accelerator no quiere ser menos.

"Tú, que ni siquiera entiendes los tres principios básicos de la JUMP, la amistad, el trabajo duro y la victoria, ¡No eres digno de leer la JUMP!" – grita Hamazura.

"¿'amistad, trabajo duro y victoria'? no me hagas reír" – respondía Accelerator – "¿en verdad crees que la JUMP fue creada para llenar el vacío de tu vida?"

"La amistad, el trabajo duro, y la victoria" – Kamijou decía para sí mismo como si estuviera reflexionando – "En verdad no lo entiendo pero….¡¿a quién le importa?! ¡Solo dame mi JUMP!"

Kamijou trata de adelantarse pero Hamazura y Accelerator lo toman de sus piernas. Los tres han estado luchando todo el día y ya no le quedan fuerzas, pero tan solo están a unos pocos metros, deben realizar el último esfuerzo.

Pero algo inesperado ocurre, una pequeña niña que estaba caminando por la zona, se dirige hacia donde estaba tirada la revista y luego de pensarlo unos segundos finalmente decide tomarla. Los tres idiotas terminan con su forcejeo y se ponen de pie.

"Esa niña se está llevando la JUMP" – decía Hamazura.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" – se pregunta Kamijou – "me sentiría mal conmigo mismo si se la quitamos"

"¿De qué estás hablando, jefe? Esa JUMP es nuestra, golpéala y quítasela"

"Si llegan a hacerle algo a esa mocosa voy a matarlos" – un aura oscura desprendía del #1 mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a los nivel 0.

"¡Despertó su modo lolicon!" – exclamaron Kamijou y Hamazura al mismo tiempo.

"um" – la pequeña niña que estaba sosteniendo la JUMP se acercó tímidamente al trio de idiotas – "¿podría ser que esta JUMP es de ustedes? Lo siento, no quise tomarla" – su tono de voz era dulce y suave, Accelerator no podía evitar sentir deseos de protegerla.

"¿realmente quieres leer la JUMP?" – le preguntó Kamijou

"No, no es para mí" – respondió la niña – "Mi hermano mayor está en el hospital, tiene una grave enfermedad y está al borde de la muerte, su último deseo fue que le llevara la JUMP" – la niña comenzaba a llorar y extendió sus brazos – "Lo siento, esta JUMP no me pertenece, se las devolveré"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Los tres se miraron por un segundo y finalmente Kamijou puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Esa JUMP ahora es tuya, ve con tu hermano mayor y léanla juntos" – ante las palabras del chico con peinado puntiagudo, los ojos de la pequeña niña mostraban una luz de felicidad.

"Muchas gracias Onii-chan" – La niña hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

"Supongo que esto está bien así" – Hamazura estaba un poco molesto pero aun así no estaba a disgusto con este tipo de final.

"Si hiciéramos llorar a una niña pequeña entonces estaríamos lejos de ser como los héroes que salen en la JUMP" – Concluyó Kamijou.

Accelerator no dijo nada. El trio vio como la niña se subía a un autobús y tomaba un asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Y entonces la niña vio hacia donde estaban ellos, Kamijou levantó su mano en señal de saludo pero….la pequeña y dulce niña hizo un gesto sorpresivamente extraño al mismo tiempo que el autobús comenzaba a marcharse.

"Oi ¿me parece a mí o esa niña acaba de hacer 'Akanbe'?" – preguntaba Hamazura mientras recordaba como la niña tiraba hacia abajo su parpado inferior y sacaba la lengua fuera.

"si, definitivamente lo hizo" – contestó Kamijou en un tono tranquilo.

"Tch" – el #1 solo se limitó a chasquear su lengua.

"¡ESA MALDITA MOCOSA NOS ENGAÑOOOOO!" – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Habían estado luchando desesperadamente por la JUMP y todo ese esfuerzo había sido solo para que una pequeña y nada inocente niña se las arrebatara.

Mientras seguían lamentándose, los ruidos de sirenas comenzaban a resonar por todo el lugar y en solo unos segundos, vehículos de Anti-Skill aparecieron por todos lados, eran tantos que llevaría mucho tiempo contarlos. Una gran cantidad de miembros de Anti-Skill y Judgment salieron de los vehículos y rodearon a los tres idiotas en un instante. La totalidad de los miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de Ciudad Academia estaba reunida en un solo lugar.

"Ustedes tres" – una mujer se acercaba hacia donde estaban Kamijou, Hamazura y Accelerator – "¿podrían explicarme qué demonios estuvieron haciendo?"

"¿Yomikawa?"

"¡¿Yomikawa-Sensei?!"

"¡Ah, la Anti-Skill de las tetas enormes!"

"Se los preguntaré una vez más" – Yomikawa mantenía una expresión calmada y un tono serio – "¿en qué rayos estaban pensando? Tenemos reportes de autos robados y un tren siendo embestido por uno de esos autos; una persecución con disparos; el derrumbe de dos edificios abandonados en el distrito 10 y finalmente tres 'seis alas' fueron destruidos, la ciudad es un desconcierto, el pánico se apoderó de las calles y todo apunta a ustedes tres, es prácticamente un milagro que no haya heridos"

"Bueno…." – luego de permanecer en silencio unos segundos, Kamijou finalmente habló – "Es que solo quedaba un ejemplar de la JUMP y…."

Sin esperar a que termine de hablar, Yomikawa Aiho golpeó a los tres idiotas en la cabeza.

"¡¿CONVIRTIERON LA CIUDAD EN UN CAOS SOLO POR ESA ESTUPIDA REVISTA?!"

Este día seria recordado como uno de los más desastrosos en toda la historia de Ciudad Academia.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿que les pareció? básicamente este fic hace hincapié en la comedia, tenemos a los 3 héroes de To Aru luchando salvajemente por conseguir la Shonen JUMP y eso ocasionó muchos problemas y al final ninguno de ellos pudo lograr su objetivo.**

**Aclaraciones: quizas a alguno le parezca raro que Saten haya mencionado a Touma, pero para los que no saben, ellos se conocen, fue en el arco del Daihaseisai en el manga de Railgun. El término 'Akanbe' es un gesto facial japonés; se trata de alguien que tira hacia abajo su parpado inferior para exponer la parte roja y se saca la lengua hacia afuera.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y se hayan divertido, no sean tímidos y dejen sus comentarios y también pásense a leer mis otros fics. **

**Saludos**


End file.
